Gone Baby Gone
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: 7th Year! It’s the start of another year, and the Head Boy and Girl despise each other as usual. After a midnight visit from both of their parents, Hermione is certain someone out there is determined to kill her.


Naruto didn't understand

Summary: (Based on a Youtube Video I saw! I give copyright for the idea to "AnnSlayer" ) 7th Year! It's the start of another year, and the Head Boy and Girl despise each other as usual. After a midnight visit from both of their parents, Hermione is certain someone out there is determined to kill her

"Hermione, sweetie…your weddings this summer…you better start getting along…" Hermione gulped, her eyes wavered from her mother, whose smile was sinister and psychotic, to the blonde next to her…Well, I never…

Author's note: Ahh…man…I have to upload two more things…Little Red Rose (Naruto) and…Don't Forget (Naruto) Well…I hope you enjoy this…!)

How It All Began

-October Mysteries -

September 1st

The Granger Residence

7:20 AM

London, England

The year is 2007, the day is September 1st, the temperature outside is 19 degrees, and it's only 7:20 AM. My name is Hermione Granger. I am seventeen years old, born on March 21st, 1990. This is the story of how my life went from already bad, to unbelievably horrible….

"Sweetheart! Get up! There is that owl again pecking at the window! Make it stop!" a whiney elder voice screamed from downstairs.

Hermione appeared at the top of the staircase, unruly, her hair looking like it had been electrified.

"What mom… it's only 7:20 AM…you said you'd let me sleep another hour before we have to get ready…" she whined in her own, low, -i-can't-believe-I'm-up-this early- kind of tone. She took a step down the grand staircase of the Granger Mansion, before tripping, and landing in a heap at the bottom. Her mother's laugh filled the kitchen.

"Not funny," a brown heap murmured, shooting daggers at her mother.

"Sorry…" she giggled, before returning to the dishes.

Hermione, still shooting daggers at her mother's back, walked to the window. Before opening, she made sure when the blasted thing came through, it couldn't break anything.

Slowly, she opened the window, and sure enough, the bloody bird was flying across the right wing, trying to locate owl treats.

Hermione closed the window, and went after it, yawning, trudging along like a half beaten cat. She located it in her room, on her bed, sitting quietly, and the treats scattered across the floor. Not one has been touched. The bird cocked its head at Hermione, moving out of the way as she sat next to it.

"Bloody bird…" Hermione muttered, untying the letter on it leg.

The bird got comfy on the bed as Hermione walked downstairs to read the letter to her mother.

"Mom, listen!" Hermione called from the hallway. She reached the kitchen, and sat down at the table just as her mom was drying her hands. The elder brunette sat down herself, opposite the profusely confused girl.

"From: The Malfoy Family

To: The Granger Family.

Dear Hermione, Mr, and Mrs. Granger,

I am addressing you in time off-"

Hermione never finished what she was reading.

"Oh so it came…?" Mrs. Granger ripped the letter from her daughter's arms, shooing the girl out of the kitchen.

"Wha- I - What's…." Hermione began as she inched toward the door.

"All in good time…" the women replied. Hermione just shrugged, and went back to her bedroom, yawning all the way.

"Right…" Hermione breathed as she saw the bloody black bird rolling on her covers as if it was drunk. Sneaking up on it, she grabbed the bird, who squeaked in annoyance, and she brought it to the kitchen, so her mom could write a response.

When she walked in, her mother was laughing her head off.

"Wow…" the older women laughed again.

"Mum….?" Hermione was extremely confused now.

"Right," Mrs. Granger looked up, "The reply…" she took the bird from Hermione, who just slowly backed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs.

She sat on the bed, looking at the half packed trunk in front of her. In only an - HOUR!! Hermione had no time. She had to take a shower, get dressed, eat…oh my oh my…! SHE WAS GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN TO HOGWARTS…

Was it that bad….?

She could just skip--No! She's going and that's final!!

The brunette jumped off the bed and lost balance on the bunch of owl treats scattered on the floor. Once again, she fell splat onto her face.

"Tell me cats eat owls too…" she muttered before getting up and disappearing into the shower.

O.o

She boarded the train, happy she didn't miss anything. Finding an empty compartment, she sat next to the window, and watched as the train slowly began to move, hearing the engine roar into life. The train sped on. Peace.

"Granger, I shall be happy to tell you that this is my compartment. GET OUT!" Malfoy screamed, waking her from her sleep. She looked at her wristwatch. Ten minutes had passed since she sat down. You have got to be kidding.

"I'm not moving. You can either sit down or get over your pride and racism, or you can leave. Your choice." Hermione said as she got comfy again.

"I'm not leaving…"

"Then take a seat. No ones going to stop you…and I haven't jinxed the seat or anything. Not that cruel," she looked at him, shaking her head in mock seriousness. Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

To her surprise, instead of actually making a crude remark, or leaving, he sat down, opposite her.

Hermione should also clear up that this wasn't a normal compartment. It was the Head's compartment. Both realized that in shock.

Hermione started chocking on coke, as Draco started chocking on the piece of cheesecake.

He looked at her… "No way…"

"Someone set us up!" she nodded.

And they had all year to find out who it was.

O.o

"Does anyone know where Hermione is?" Harry asked, looking up from Ginny, glancing at Ron, and some other people he knew or barely even recognized.

"I heard she became Head, and only noticed that when she wasn't allowed to enter any compartment but the Head Compartment. I also heard Draco Malfoy became Head. People kept mentioning how they were set up, or something along those lines…but you never know…" a girl who Harry knew as Misty, informed him. Of course, everyone who was either eating or drinking chocked and spit.

"Eeeewww," Misty whispered backing away from them.

"Your kidding…?"

"Nope," came her reply directed at Ron.

"Some say that Draco has to get married to her…doubt that's the cause though," She was examining her nails, not particularly interested in the conversation. Again, every chocked and spit.

"And stop the incessant spitting…it's disgusting…"

In utter shock, two redheads and Harry exchanged worried glances.

O.o

Draco and Hermione began making theories, putting together their stories from the summer together, trying to figure out why. But with the lack of information, only one thing was evident. Both were excellent students…a good enough excuse Dumbledore would have to appoint them Heads. But that was too easy.

"Ok…think…" Hermione kept tell herself, her hair disheaveled. Her button up shirt and short miniskirt revealed some, and after a while, when Hermione could just not stand the head, she unbuttoned her shirt, and tied it up. Malfoy caught a glimpse of her breasts.

"Sorry 'bout that…" she looked at him a little embarrassed. Just very warm here…" she made a very lame excuse.

"The windows do open…" he reminded her, a smirk resting on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her watch.

"We have been civil to each other for… two hours…" Hermione smiled at him, "I didn't think that was possible."

"Once we leave the train, I doubt it will be…"

Hermione laughed.

"You're actually quite nice when you aren't insulting people…" she remarked, keeping her eyes on the paper in front of her.

"And you got great tits…" he smirked.

"You BAFFOON!!" she suddenly got furious, "YOU IMBACILE! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE NORMAL FOR ONCE!! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN AT ONE POINT YOU'D MAKE A COMMENT, AND ALL OF THIS WOULD BE LOST!" her hand raised towards the door.

"Get out!" she screamed.

"There's nowhere to go!" Malfoy was surpressing a giggle.

"Then CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!" she thundered, "We'll be arriving shortly…nevermind what I said, I'll change first…" her voice regain normal volume as she walked out of the compartment.

Draco just rolled his eyes. _If we stay out of each other's way, we would get along fine. She doesn't interact with me, I don't annoy her, we finish the projects, make school dances, and by what my father made it look like over the summer, get married. Definitely NOT happening. _

--_October Mysteries--_

_**Well I hope you liked Chapter 1. Let's make a fair trade, you review, I update. No review, no update. Fair?**_

_**But since I am relying on you for an update, I'll let you try my Devil's Food Cake, some brownies, and other delicious baked good. Plus chocolate milk…no one forgets Chocolate Milk!**_


End file.
